美好时光
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: This is a translation for AO3's farawaystardust's fanfic 'Since the Day We Climbed Yggdrasil'. Songfic set in a slightly altered universe to the two films' events. Follow Astrid and Hiccup's lifelong friendship from ages 7 and 9 to 87 and 89.
1. 孩提时代

希卡普充满着童年特有的自信，准备证明他能做到的。今天，他要爬上那棵树。小亚丝翠早已坐在了那棵树的一根粗树枝上，向下招呼着他。希卡普蹲在地上，然后猛地一跳，抓住了一根较低的枝干。这个动作已经让他在剧烈的喘息了，但是他还是努力地用细细的胳膊去将瘦瘦的身体拉向枝干。他坐好在树枝上后，又一次次向上去够上面的树枝。亚丝翠的笑声充斥了他的耳朵，不像鼻涕粗的那种刺耳而嘲讽的笑声，而是一种美妙的声音，就像流水或者微风一般。

"你能做到的！"听着她的声音，一种喜悦感充满了希卡普的灵魂，终于，希卡普终于爬到了亚丝翠所在的那根树枝上。其实，这只是比在地面上要高了十英尺左右（3米），但是如果你很小的话，世界看上去就要大很多了。太阳仍然在蓝天上高高的挂着，今天也是在夏天里为数不多的好天气之一。在这个季节，希卡普和亚丝翠能够在外面呆上一天时间，只要不下冰雹就好。亚丝翠向前坐了一些，看着希卡普害羞的脸，笑了起来。尽管在身体上，她要比希卡普更强壮，但是她还是努力不让希卡普为此而懊恼。当他们的母亲在几个小时之后找到他们的时候，他们还在从棕色的树枝向上爬，两个母亲交换了"我懂"的眼神之后，开始冲树上呼唤，带她们的小探险家们回家。

白昼开始慢慢变短，这意味着游戏时间越来越少。亚丝翠明天才满8岁，然而她早已表现出像是最大的，最强壮的，也是博克岛最漂亮的少女。至少希卡普认为某一天是会这样的，因为你不能让一个八岁的女孩子感到自负。所以他在之前的龙袭就在自家的长廊自负地看着（尽管他差点撞上了一头致命纳德），与此同时，亚丝翠将她自己锁在自己的房间里。她穿着自己新做的皮鞋，系着自己最喜欢的，上面装饰有小骷髅头的腰带，在房间里转着圈，亚丝翠不想请求希卡普告诉她关于龙袭的细节，无论她有多么想听到这些消息。她才不会相信希卡普不去凑热闹呢，他才不会像自己一样，把自己关在房间里。事实上，她能够相信这一点。因为在维京人之中，希卡普是最不嗜血的。纵使在维京人的孩提时代，人们也期望他们会很强横，无畏。不过，对于她的朋友希卡普，他身上有很多特点让亚丝翠很喜欢。虽说他在面对龙的时候，不会表现的像个首领的儿子那样冷酷。

此时她发现自己站在门外，而且她和希卡普已经有好几分钟没有说话了，他们只是在盯着对方。亚丝翠连忙改变姿势，让自己看上去更高大，更强壮一些。

"好吧，"她开始说，"如果你讲完了你的小故事，我想告诉你，你的提示对我没有什么帮助。"在亚丝翠生日的前一天，希卡普总会给她一个提示，让她一直猜，直到第二天早上。当他冲她笑的时候，他绿色的眼睛总会散发出一种不一样的光。当这个时候，亚丝翠都毫无反抗能力的冲他回笑。

"很明显，8岁生日对于你来说，要比对于我们其他人更为重要一些。"希卡普总是说的很神秘，尽管这种方式让亚丝翠很烦，大部分时候，这些话都只是为了逗她笑而已。除非他想暗示她的生日并不重要。她向前走，狠狠地打了一下他，他痛得连忙抽回了他的胳膊，他总是很奇怪为什么一个还未满8岁的女孩能够这么用力地打人。希卡普搓了搓自己的胳膊，冲着生气的站在他面前的小女孩微笑道，"我希望你不要用你的生日礼物打我，不然会留下瘀青的。"

亚丝翠的眼睛睁得更大了。突然间，芬娜·贺芙森的声音从山下传来。亚丝翠很想告诉希卡普自己不想给他一个瘀青，她的确是很喜欢打他，但是她不想伤到他。当她把这件事透露给暴芙娜特的时候，她爆出了一阵"咯咯"的笑声，吐出了一个叫做"迷恋"的词。这个词已经困扰了亚丝翠两天了。这跟压死他有什么关系？（crush，双关语，有迷恋和压碎的意思）结果这又引发了暴芙的一阵爆笑，解释道，她们的母亲都迷恋上了她们的父亲，这就是为什么他们每天都要用嘴对嘴。从此之后，每次亚丝翠的父母接吻，亚丝翠都很认真的看着，很明显，对于她来说，这很无聊，但是似乎这又让她的父母很快乐。那这是不是说，如果她不想伤到希卡普，那是不是说明她想亲他？这些想法很容易的就出现在了一个聪明的快8岁了的女孩的脑海里。

"我觉得你应该亲我。"亚丝翠突然声明。希卡普的下巴几乎是要掉到地上去了，他努力地把下巴收了回来，试图做出一些挖苦的动作。"事实上，"亚丝翠继续说，"我谅你也不敢，毕竟明天才是我的生日。"她的好朋友只是比她高一英寸（2.5厘米），但是当他小步向前走的时候，他看上去像是长高了一英尺（30厘米）。亚丝翠又两手环抱胸前。希卡普的眼睛很大，在两道黑色的眼睫毛之间不停地眨着。突然之间，他闭上眼睛，笨拙的嘟起嘴，引得亚丝翠忍不住笑了出来。她转过身去，奋力冲下山坡，冲向她母亲等待的地方。亚丝翠回过头去看山坡顶上的那个瘦小的身影，他现在正在用一种好笑的表情望着她，抓着自己的头。


	2. 年少轻狂

无牙抱怨地催促希卡普起床，又用脑袋拱了拱他。当无牙给自己找到了衣服合适的龙鞍，套进了脑袋的时候，希卡普正努力脱离困倦，对着这只心急的龙摇了摇脑袋。

"伙计，就算今天没有什么活要干，我也不能睡懒觉，是吗？"最近他一直在加班加点地跟着父亲去开会，或者就是帮着其他村民驯龙，今天，他只想在床上窝一整天。不过很明显，无牙有别的打算。也许他经历了长期飞行，再加上给他一大桶鱼，他才会考虑爬回他相当舒服的窝。站在干燥的寒风中，希卡普摸了摸自己的后脑勺，摸到了亚丝翠用她灵巧的手指编成的辫子。她一直在给他讲一个关于训练小孩骑龙的故事，她身体的温暖像以往一样，让希卡普感觉既舒服又让人如同在云中一般。自从他打败了红死神，从龙背上摔下来已经过去了很久了。同样，他失去腿的这件事也让他获得了自己最好的异性朋友的关注。虽然现在他已经十八了，他们童年时的那种纯真的友谊却又增强了许多。亚丝翠是他的知心朋友，也是他的左膀右臂，但是爱情？在她与无牙的陪伴下，他知道自己受到着鼓励，尽管有很多都来自于挖苦。不过最近，他对亚丝翠在他心中的地位有了新的变化，也许是因为沃尔卡对他又一次晚回家吃饭的责备（这是因为他又在博克岛上追了亚丝翠一圈）、也许是因为他注意到亚丝翠的父母最近在会议上对他的注意力更集中了、也许是因为他们午夜之后的飞行、也许—

就在他陷入了自己的思绪当中时，一只大手轻轻地拍在了他的肩膀上，吓得他大叫一声。史图依克无边无际的笑声貌似在告诉他他永远不会像他的父亲一样不被人欺负。随着他的父母站到了他的旁边，希卡普感觉身边的空气变重了许多。

"希卡普，"史图依克开始说话，"你要干什么去？"

"无牙不想再让我睡觉，很明显如果我们不自己去找太阳的话，太阳永远都不会出现在天上了。"如果他们不那么爱对方的话他们早就不在人间了。

"孩子，我们—你母亲和我今天想要跟你谈一谈。这件事情比较重要，但是不要太放在心上…"史图依克说到一半停住了，希卡普能够感受到他的肚子已经打上了几个节。

"额，好吧，"这个虽然长高了，但是仍然很瘦的孩子从他父亲的臂膀里钻了出来，开始向门走，"我们过一会儿就会回来的。"

在空中，很容易就会让人感到无忧无虑，将所有的烦恼抛到脑后。在这里，没有责任，没有义务，没有别人对自己的期望，只有无牙在他身边陪伴，一同呼吸着这空气。如果他在铁匠铺里半完成的飞行服完成了最后的校准的话，希卡普很确定他很快就能和自己最好的朋友并肩滑翔了。他们已经完成了对尾翼的改装，以便让无牙能够自主控制，现在只差自己的装备上的按键了。当希卡普意识到自己该回家了的时候，太阳已经升到半空中了。他的父亲看上去很…不是很严肃…但是…那个词叫什么来着…不是特别严肃？不管那是什么事情，他的父母已经说清楚了，他们需要谈一谈。不过，他不知道的是，在村子的另一边，另一个父亲也在准备谈一谈。

当亚丝翠出现在厨房里的时候，睿智的长胡子·贺芙森正在厨房里来回踱步，他差点把放在桌子上的食物打翻了。通过这个不易察觉的线索，亚丝翠觉得，这个晚上会很…有意思的。

"额，下午好。"她看着她的父亲，他正红着脸，准备坐到桌子旁边。

"下午好，我亲爱的。"这样深情的词汇她可是很少听见的，这令她很吃惊。

"嗯，你今天的驯龙课好像不错，孩子们过了一个有趣的早晨…你怎么样？"她开始复述今天的经历，但是这并没有使她的父亲的目光离开她。她开始思考什么事情能够让她高大，强壮的父亲这么焦虑。

"啊，很好，亚丝翠。我—好吧，我得跟你谈谈。亚丝翠，你看，当—当我们—当你母亲在你这个年龄的时候，这—我，"长胡子说话越来越结巴，他自己都在好奇为什么自己不能用平常的语气告诉亚丝翠这个消息。因为这个消息相当重要。他前一天晚上告诉了史图依克夫妇亚丝翠会说些什么，但是沃尔卡坚持说他们应该直接地告诉希卡普和亚丝翠事实，这样子才不会让他们感到困惑。他十六岁的女儿到了该出嫁的年龄了，而他不想用别的方式告诉她这个消息，以免令这一切变得更加复杂。

"亚丝翠，"他重新开始说话，"你母亲和我也是在十六岁决定结婚的。我—我没有—我来谈这件事情，没有和别人签过合同，而是因为我觉得很有—很有必要来谈这件事情。"

亚丝翠凝视着他父亲深邃的眼睛。婚姻？是的，他是对的，她已经到了适合的年纪了，甚至已经有些大了，但是…她总是很好奇…她微微晃了晃脑袋，努力盯住她的父亲，问道，"爸，你能不能直接说重点啊？"

"重—重点？"他的口吃令亚丝翠忍不住偷笑。

"我知道现在没有签什么合同，那你是不是在期待一个呢？"

"额，在他—在我们说到这一部分之前，我想要引起你的注意，亚丝翠。"他的眼神好像在告诉亚丝翠：我们该打开天窗说亮话了。她偷偷翻了一个白眼，但什么都没有说，希望自己的猜想是正确的。感谢老天，就在这个时候，菲欧娜插入了他们的对话。

"说真的，长胡子，你这样子就像要让我们的孩子承认她犯下的罪行似的！"听到这话，原本坐在那里的长胡子立刻把座位留给了他威严的妻子。"亚丝翠，我的宝贝，自从你们是孩子以来，我们给你内定的任务就是成为博克岛的首领的左右手，但是现在形势有些变化了。通常首领的儿子应该要娶其他部落的首领的女儿才对，这样能够让他们的部落更加团结。很明显，这一回的结姻对于史图依克来说至关重要，但是他同时也是一个父亲，他还是有眼睛的。他跟我们一样，是看着你们两个长大的。我们，这里指我们四个，都同意应该让这件事情引起你们的注意，以便让我们的进度一致，不管有没有合同。事实上，对于哈道克家族来说，娶一个渔夫的女儿并不能让他们获得任何利益，但是他们不在乎。再说了，希卡普一点也不喜欢让你们成为交易的牺牲品。"

亚丝翠现在明白了她的父亲为什么说话吞吞吐吐，她无言地看着她的父母。她还能说些什么呢？她还能做些什么呢？如果她告诉她的父母，她从小就梦想能嫁给首领的儿子，这会做出什么改变吗？这种感情让她在希卡普14岁的时候，尽管惹了那么多的麻烦，但是仍然不讨厌他。这让她完全投入到训练中，试图忘记这种感情，因为她知道，最后的结局就会是这样的。当初在希卡普从天上掉下来的时候，那是她一生中最害怕的时刻，她希望自己能够用尽全力去保护他。在希卡普昏迷的那段时间里，她一直坐在他的床边哭泣，一直哭到最后没有眼泪了为止，她开始拨弄着希卡普的手，乞求他醒过来。她很确定希卡普知道自己对他的感情。他必须得知道。她还需要什么吗？在山上贴一个巨大的横幅"我从我们爬上那棵树开始就爱上你了"？哦对了，在那个时候，她还不明白爱是什么，七岁的孩子几乎是全能的，但是希卡普的笑容和抱怨让在树上的她差点掉了下来。她又想起了在她的床旁边的小斧子，那是她过八岁生日的时候希卡普送给她的，他还告诉她，她会成为同龄人之中最强壮的。他们一直都那样，对于孩子来说，一切都很简单。她又想起了11岁，12岁，这些年她又做了什么？但是他能够看出自己很关心她，是不是？想到这些，她猛跑向门口，希望能够呼吸一些新鲜空气，让头脑清醒一下。

结果直接撞上了希卡普。

希卡普深吸一口气，迅速停了下来。他突然间意识到撞到他的那个人正是他最想见到，也是最想回避的人。无牙已经做到了一个朋友所能尽力的地步了，开始到处嗅，以确保他没有受伤。希卡普心不在焉地摸了摸无牙的脑袋。他的脑海里依然浮现着他父亲的话。婚姻。这是他所期待的吗？不是。这很疯狂吗？好像有一些。这很令人费解吗？这是绝对的。他应该问一问她吗？"额，嗨，亚丝翠。"

"希卡普—"亚丝翠咬紧嘴唇，不过一直在维持着自己的眼神。她很好奇在这种情况下谁应该先开口说话。"好吧，我觉得如果你不认为这件事情有些怪异的话，我们可以结婚，不过这整个情况都有些混乱。"

"我们—你刚刚—什么—"希卡普捂住了他的额头，很明显变得语无伦次。无牙站在他最喜欢的两个年轻人之间，翻起了白眼。

"婚姻。"亚丝翠突然很后悔说出了这个词。希卡普的眼睛瞪大了，不过他没有将视线移向别处。

"是啊，"他终于呼出了一口气，"我也不能相信。我的意思是，我总觉得我爸事先提醒我是很好的，可是我总觉得自己得到的时间会多一些。"

"多一些…时间？"

"嗯，是啊，你知道的，再当一会儿驯龙者。我会有更多的职务，包括—"希卡普想到了他父亲的惯用词"首领继承人"，几乎要再次栽倒在地。

"是—是啊，"亚丝翠结结巴巴地说，"但是，这会好玩吗？"

"好玩？"希卡普被她逗笑了，"好玩？我甚至都不知道她是谁！好吧，我们也许见过，但是那—那不一样。其实我觉得也没有那么差，毕竟—"他不想再说下去，闭上了眼睛。就在这个时候，亚丝翠的脸上闪过了一丝悲凉，她刚刚意识到他们之间的对话不是在说同一件事情。她迅速环抱双臂。他离她只有一臂之远，但她不想去够他的宽肩膀。现在还不能。"我不明白。"她承认。无牙注意到了一丝异常。

"我爸刚刚决定了，现在不是我成家，站上首领继承人的好时候，"他干巴巴地说，依旧闭紧双眼，就好像他这样就能脱离苦海一般，"'首领的儿子应该娶其他首领的女儿。'这是他跟我说的。这是我的职责，而我还得祈祷这会顺利，因为…我不认为有一个好妻子的生活就是好的…最重要的是，我甚至都不—"他又停了下来。他应该告诉她吗？她知道现在自己对她的感情，对不对？

"这…这是个艰难的抉择，希卡普，"亚丝翠极力忍住不让自己声音中的悲伤暴露出来，但是他们认识太久了，希卡普根本就不会被骗到。他终于张开了他的绿眼睛，重新看着她。"这…有些悲伤，你知道吗？"她又试了一次。这真的是一个很悲伤的时刻。

"悲伤？"他重复了一遍。他的心中突然出现了一丝动摇，但是一闪而过。"这太令人发狂了！驯龙课程会怎么样？铁匠铺会怎么样？我再也不可能去做好玩的事情了，而且我会和一个我根本不认识的人成天粘在一起，也许是一生！但这是我的职责。"

"你的职责。"她呢喃道。但从她嘴中冒出这几个字只让场面看上去更悲伤了一些。无牙看着这两个又愤怒又悲伤的，他所在乎的人，可是他却不知道如何帮助他们。

"所有的婚姻都是这样子的。"希卡普继续说，有些发狂，"如果有人能考虑到我们男性的感受就好了，如果我能够的话，我一定要逃离这一切，很遗憾的是，我不能。我希望能够完全避免这婚姻，我已经没有选择了。可就算如此，又有什么意义呢？如果我的命运就会是这么悲惨的话，我倒也许会让我爸赶紧帮我开始。至少我们会得到一份嫁妆，还有与他们部落的联合。"

"是啊，这很好。"亚丝翠点了点头，向回退了半步。她真希望自己能够在泪流满面之前逃回她的家。与此同时，希卡普无视掉了无牙的哀鸣。

"如果我们不再想这件事情会好一些，不再去想'没用的希卡普'被如此沉重的打击。去想想至少会有女生愿意跟我说话。亚丝翠？什么—"希卡普还未说完，亚丝翠就抢先回到了屋中，猛地将门关上。亚丝翠靠在门上，无力地滑到了地板，悄悄地，泪水挂满了她的下巴。无牙瞪了希卡普一眼，也走开了。只留下迷茫的、更加伤心的希卡普站在渐渐黑下去的天空下的亚丝翠家的门前。

第二天，亚丝翠的心情没有任何好转。她整个晚上辗转反侧，脑海里充满了希卡普说过的话。但更重要的是那些他没有说出来的话。也许她今天应该去找他谈谈。也许他们两个人都需要一些时间来面对这个现实。她迅速打扮好，没有戴上她的防具，毕竟这是一场嘴仗，同样也没有武器。她偷偷离开了房子，向希卡普家走去。在这个过程中，她差点被一块大石头绊倒，脸朝地地倒在地上。什么时候这里出现了一块石头？等等，不对，那不是一块石头，那是…

"希卡普？"希卡普听到声音，有些懊恼地坐了起来，他的头发比以往的还要可笑。他看上去很糟糕，他的衣服和身体都沾满了泥巴和树枝。他的头上是不是有一片树叶？"希卡普，你在干什…"

"我只是在思考。"他迅速站起身来，揉了揉眼睛，"我只是在想我们的谈话，我一直在等你出来，一直在想我们所说的话，但是我已经什么都记不得了，于是我坐了下来，然后…"他在那里睡着了。希卡普·哈道克三世，博克岛首领的未来继承人，在她家门前的泥巴堆里过夜。为什么？还有，无牙去哪里了？

"额，这—"在她能够说完之前，天空中发出轰隆的雷鸣声，雨点开始落到地面上。他们牵着对方的手，跑到亚丝翠家后面的龙舍里。这个建筑里很温暖，而且到处都是草、鱼和龙焰的气味。亚丝翠摇了摇脑袋，昨天的那件事还没有结束，而且看来得重新开始了。希卡普正坐在门边的凳子上，摇晃着脑袋，试图将头上的水都甩掉。她看到希卡普头上似乎有一个小辫子的踪影…她当然还记得那一天。她坐在他的怀里，试图绕过他的胳膊和肩膀，把所有的注意力都放在了那个辫子上。而他一直在坐立不安地挣扎，比以往更快。还有他可爱的耳朵（说真的，什么时候他的耳朵那么可爱了？）。她能够看到些许耳垂。够了，不要再想下去了。她转过身来，以免看到那个辫子，径直走向旁边的墙。

"好吧，至少你先把我叫醒了，"希卡普咧嘴笑道，"让我免于淋雨之苦。"他擦掉脸上的最后一块泥巴，顺带着将树叶从额头上拎了下来。

亚丝翠没有承认他的挖苦，至少现在不能。"希卡普，"她叹气道，"你到底为什么要睡在我家门口？"轰隆的雷声传入龙舍。

希卡普冲她眨了眨眼。"我猜我只是不知道那次谈话为什么会出那么多的乱子，再说了，无牙在你离开之后也抛弃我了。"

"哦？"亚丝翠用全身的力气去克制住自己以免翻一个白眼。说真的，他真是很蠢。"昨天的那次对话对你来说一点也不伤心？一点也没有？"

"我—我只是在转述我爸说的，"希卡普说的是心里话。这就是他们一直在谈论的。然后亚丝翠就没有任何解释地躲回了屋子里。"你生气了，然后—"

她很生气地打断了希卡普的话，"我没有生气，我只是…我只是…吃了一惊。我一直没有想到会这么直接。"她深吸一口气，说出了她认为自己应该说的，那些挽留他们之间朋友的感情的话，对，只是朋友。"你在需要找个人谈一谈的时候找到了我，我非常感激你这一点。你一直都是个好朋友，希卡普。"最后一句话比她想象地要尖刻地多，但是她还是说了下去，"你一直事情就很多，而现在…又多了这么一件婚姻的事情。这就是为什么—这是交易。"

一道闪电劈过了天空，照亮了龙舍，比挂在墙上的火炬还要明亮许多。希卡普不知道自己该说些什么，他可以看出亚丝翠正在强迫自己说出这些话，让自己看上去特别的平静。其他人可能注意不到，但是他已经观察过她许多次了，他知道她在瞒着他。"是啊，交易。"他点头表示同意。

"好吧，如果你还想告诉我些什么，你就说吧。"亚丝翠知道无论希卡普会说些什么，都不会让她好受一些，但如果她不能够成为他的…不管怎么样，她都还可以成为他的朋友。她可以一直在那个位置上等待着他。

"我—我不希望会这样发展下去，"希卡普的声音很小，以至于亚丝翠几乎没有听见。亚丝翠的心跳漏了一拍，他刚才是不是—"我希望我的婚姻不会成为政治的牺牲品。我昨晚在谈论的时候一直没有说；我的确希望结婚。是啊，这不是很容易，但是当两个人都很开心的时候，这一点也不悲惨。你看看我的父母，还有你的。这件事情可能很好玩，但是现在不一样，我被困在这个—这个见鬼的人身上，一个我不认识的人身上。"他低头看自己的手。"我爸跟我说，既然我还没有签上婚姻协议，这个协议几乎所有首领都签过，那他就要去向其他的部落送信，去找一些首领的未婚的女儿。

"但你不希望那么做。为什么？"亚丝翠脸上流露出奇怪的表情。

希卡普喉结动了动，"我之所以还没有同意是因为，我还没有告诉…她呢。"亚丝翠的耳朵突然竖了起来，"那你应该告诉她，"她迅速地说，"别等到她也订上了一个婚姻协议。"

"天啊，我真希望她还没有！我的意思是，至少现在还没有—关于她的那个婚姻协议的风声。"他看上去有些慌张了，就像这个新的可怕的想法会了结了他似的。

亚丝翠才注意到自己的手臂紧紧地环抱在胸前，而且已经隐隐作痛，可是这并没有他和另一个女孩建立了关系这个消息那么痛。她一直在想村子里所有与他同龄的女孩。她会是谁呢？她当然不会想到，希卡普在想的人，正是14岁以上的每一个单身汉都会想的人。在片刻的沉默之后，他意识到，如果他没有他自己心中的那个问题的答案，他将无法再次入睡。至少，他还会有机会知道他是谁。

"你会嫁给谁？"他突然问道。亚丝翠的嘴张的大大的，他们的眼睛对视了一刹那。

"你—看在雷神的份上，你在说些什么？"他们两个都感到很困惑。

"你的父母和谁订了婚姻协议？"

"希卡普，还没有呢，一个都没有。"她真希望自己能够看进他的脑子里去，不过希卡普看上去更困惑了。

"我不明白，"他大声说，"那为什么—为什么—"

"你觉得是哪个尘世间的人会主动去敲我家的门？我能够轻易折断任何一个男人的任何一根骨头！我—看看我吧，希卡普！你真的觉得所有博克岛上的男人都在排队向我求爱吗？"她已经有些歇斯底里了，而且还有些哭笑不得。希卡普的眼睛瞪大得跟茶碟一样圆。

"我—可是—"他想说的话多么多啊。他确定了他父亲之所以没有跟他提亚丝翠，是因为她已经被谈过话了，但是她说了，她还没有签任何合同。沃尔卡说什么了？关于责任的事情？关于只是朋友还不够的谈话？他不敢想下去了。他过去的九个小时的想法都是以亚丝翠为中心的。实际上，如果他诚实一些的话，应该是他这么多年来的想法都是以她为中心的。如果—？

"亚丝翠，我们是朋友吗？"他把所有的注意力都转移到她身上。

"最好的朋友。"她连想都没想。

"如果—可是—"他的舌头为什么开始打结了？"那最近是怎么了？我们接吻过几次？"亚丝翠听到这里，眼睛变得比暴风雨还要深遂。这取决于你数不数除了嘴唇外的地方。她已经吻过他的脸颊和额头无数次了，后者主要是在希卡普失去了那条腿，昏迷接受治疗的过程中。她的眼睛又看到了他的假肢。他顺着她的目光，想到了那次亚丝翠直接抓住他的衣领，吻了上去。哦对啊，他可以适应的。他想要适应，他希望—别管他希望什么了，亚丝翠希望什么？他站起身来，看着他已经认识了一辈子的朋友。如果她只满足于现状怎么办？他必须问她。他必须问。他缓缓向亚丝翠走去，他很确定亚丝翠已经能够透过他的亚麻布衣服，听到他的心跳声。她并没有向后退，而是认真的看着他的脸。

"那又怎么了？"她多么恨自己这种冷冷的声音啊。

"因为如果我知道你希望—你是否满足于现状—"即使到了现在，他还是说不出话来。

"如果恋人未满，友达至上对我来说是否满足。"她眨了眨眼。

"是的。"他深吸一口气，说了出来。他又向前迈了半步，现在他们已经挨到一起了。他这几年来一直在疯长，现在他已经比她高了，肩膀更硬了。她抬起头来看他，她的眼睛在他的脸上寻找线索。突然之间，她的手就已经在抚摸着他的下巴了，虽然有些冷，但是还是很美妙的经历。希卡普低下头，将下巴留给了亚丝翠，微微一笑。他的右手环绕过她的左胳膊，抱住了她。他很庆幸亚丝翠没有穿她的防具，不然，他就看不出亚丝翠现在也在急促的呼吸。

"希卡普，你已经认识了我一辈子，而你还是不知道？"

"不知道什么？"天啊，为什么男生的脑子都转不过弯来？

"我已经爱了你一辈子。如果你只希望做朋友的话，那我甘愿这样。可如果你希望—"希卡普用一个吻打断了她的话。她还来不及抗议，他又松开了嘴唇。她的左手正握着他的胳膊，与此同时，希卡普的左手正抚着她的后背。感谢爱神，她今天没有穿护具。他们的心脏狂野的跳着，那个吻从将她的抗议逐渐转化成了他们之间的交流，就像过去了几个小时一般，就像这个世界上只剩下了他们两个人一样。还是因为他们到了天堂？毕竟，这又像过去了一分钟，又像过去了一生。

"刚才我们在争论什么来着？"希卡普将头靠在亚丝翠的额头上。

亚丝翠突然有些慌张，"我—我觉得我们应该跟家人们谈一谈这个婚姻协议的事情。肯定有一个方法能让首领的继承人顺利地嫁给一个相互契合的伴侣。"她想到自己说了什么，禁不住脸红了。一个相互契合的伴侣。这就是他们的关系吗？希卡普的傻笑告诉她，是这样的，而她也能轻而易举的找到这个问题的答案。"那么，那些永远不可能拥有的乐趣呢？你的职责呢？还有对婚姻的完全逃避呢？而且我们都知道，如果你们家拿不到嫁妆的话，你父亲不会开心的。"他们望着对方。亚丝翠笑而不语，在几分钟之前，他们还只是最好的朋友，而现在，那种关系一去不复返了。


End file.
